Batalla en el amor
by Princes Alice
Summary: Yo te amare, aun asi mi madre lo impida, aun asi ese ser dentro de ti me hiera yo estare amandote a ti...
1. Introducción

-White es hora de que despiertes!-ese era el grito que cada mañana una pequeña de apenas 5 años escuchaba a diario.

White era una niña pequeña de 5 años de edad de cabellera negra como la noche y unos hermosos ojos azules. Ella al ser hija de uno de los comandantes del ejército de su ciudad se le había entrenado estrictamente. La pequeña y su padre Vivian en una casa lujosa en la tranquila ciudad de mahamora. La familia Espumosa que era su apellido era muy temida y todos sabían que si alguien se acercaba a su hogar podía correr el riesgo de perder su vida ahí.

Todos los días era lo mismo.. Entrenamiento de resistencia, velocidad y fuerza algo muy pesado para una pequeña pero esta quería ser como su padre y demostrar que no por ser una niña seria débil. Quizás gracias al no tener una figura materna con ella le hacia ver todo mas difícil, pero su padre siempre trato de hacerla alguien fuerte en caso de que algo llegase a ocurrirle no dejar a su pequeña desamparada.

Un día a los 12 años de la pequeña su padre la ingreso en el ejército como una cadete más.. Cuando entro todos se burlaban de ella al ser demasiado pequeña, joven y sobre todo por ser una chica. Pero esto no preocupaba a la pequeña, porque sabía que podía derrotar a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarle por la más pequeña estupidez. Así paso algunos años pero un día en medio de un entrenamiento un mensajero le dejo una carta dándole una horrible noticia. Su padre había perecido en su última misión. Esto devasto completamente a la joven de apenas 15 años. Se había quedado sola en el mundo, su madre la había abandonado desde que era una bebe y ahora su padre, su héroe había perecido en manos del ejercito del general tigre… aunque no lo demostrara esta estaba muriendo por dentro… pero solo mostro una gran frialdad y odio hacia todo ser viviente que se acercara a ella.

A sus 25 años se había convertido en la temida y odiada sargenta White el terror de todos los cadetes gracias a sus entrenamientos horribles y perversos castigos.

-bien malditos gusanos espero que no se hayan acostumbrado a sus patéticas vidas de lombrices que aquí los volveré hombrecitos-decía una mujer de larga cabellera oscura y buen cuerpo con voz firme observando a los nuevos reclutas-así que ustedes son mis nuevos juguetes e?-mira fijamente a un niño de no mas de 8 años que la miraba aterrado-tu quien diablos eres mocoso y que haces aquí?

-y..Yo mi nombre es fli..-pero antes de que pudiera hablar la mujer le había propinado un puñetazo al estomago-

-a mi me hablaras con respeto basura.. Me dirás sargenta White y saludaras ante mi-ante esto solo pudo ver como el niño sobaba su estomago mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas-s.. Si sargenta White-hace débilmente una pose de saludo-mi nombre es flippy sargenta White a sus órdenes

-mucho mejor descanses sabandijas que mañana empezara todo el entrenamiento

La mujer a pesar de su actitud fría ante sus reclutas, cuidaba de ellos al igual que aquel hombre que ella amaba, que a pesar de ser algo tonto, descuidado y bobo siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento

*flashback*

-White estas bien?-decía un castaño de cabello rizado acercándose a una joven pelinegra que estaba sentada sobre un tronco observando a la nada- eh oído lo de tu padre y solo quería sab…

-largate-repondio fríamente la joven-

-pero yo solo quería

-QUE TE LARGES NO ENTIENDES SIGFRID! NI TU NI NADIE PODRA ENTENDER NADA ASI QUE AHORRATE TU ESTUPIDO PESAME QUE NO ME IMPORTA EN LO ABSOLUTO ASI QUE DEJAME SOLA Y DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA-la pelinegra escucho unos pasos he imagino que su compañero ya se había marchado, pero jamás espero sentir unos brazos abrasándola fuertemente

-no tienes que fingir ser fría conmigo White, sabes que te conozco muy bien, se cuando estas triste y se cuando me mientes y en estos momentos, haces ambas cosas, así que no te preocupes el llorar frente a mi, eso no me quitara la imagen de mujer imponente que tengo hacia ti-solamente White sujeto a su compañero, escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente-tranquila… siempre estaré aquí para ti

*fin del flashback*

La mujer siempre solía alegrarse al escuchar el nombre de su único amor, aunque el trabajo fuese agitador y las misiones difíciles, el recordar a su "bigotitos finos" como solía llamarle por el a su parecer gracioso bigote, le hacia sonreír alegremente por todo el día.

Cada fin de semana se le permitía regresar a su hogar, y ella lo hacia alegremente donde era recibida por su mejor amiga, Noa y aunque no era su hermana de sangre, ante White siempre lo seria. Y por su única hija, su pequeña de 8 años, llamada Flaky.

_Noa es una mujer un año menor a White. Ella enviudo 3 años atrás donde su esposo murió acribillado ante las manos del ejercito del tigre, por ello ella seducía a cada hombre que veía, sin importar de que ejercito fuese y le torturaba hasta matarlo, ella era conocida como el terror ámbar, puesto que con su cabellera rubia y cuerpo exquisito, atraía a todos los hombres hacia su perdición. _

_White conocía lo que hacia Noa, y aunque no fuese de su total agrado lo permitía puesto que ella también era gustosa de decapitar a aquellos que osaran poner en duda el nombre de su amado padre o intentara propasarse con ella. _

_Fue solo hasta la llegada de una pequeña a sus vida, que acabaron con todas las masacres que ocurrían en su propiedad. Esa pequeña no era más ni menos que Hojaldre Flaky…_

_La pequeña pelirroja había huido de su hogar, su padre y único protector había fallecido dejándola sola y desamparada, ante una familia que por ser mujer le humillaba, su madre nunca estaba en casa y si lo estaba solo le humillaba, tenia un hermano mayor a ella también de ojos carmesí pero cabellera gris y espesa como la de su padre, este siempre le golpeaba y gritaba haciéndola sentirse nada. Su único héroe era su padre, él era quien siempre veía por ella, pero un día, falleció y su madre siempre le culpo que había sido por su causa, lo que provocaba que la joven solo se encerrara en su habitación a llorar, donde de ves en cuando, sin que nadie lo notase, su único amigo Splendid iba y la consolaba, el odiaba ver a ella así, el sabia lo que sentía por ella, flaky era su dama en peligro y él quería ser su único héroe._

_Un mes después del fallecimiento de su padre, flaky huyo de su hogar refugiándose en el único lugar donde se sentía segura, su escondite, una pequeña casa del árbol que ella y su padre habían construido en las afueras de la ciudad, pero por cosa del destino antes de llegar a esta, una mujer apareció ante ella, esa mirada intimidante y ese cabello negro, en un momento la intimido a la pequeña, pero esa mujer solo le sonrió y extendió su mano, la pelirroja la acepto y camino a donde se dirigía la mujer._

_-entonces, has huido de casa?-decía la rubia con tono de preocupación_

_-es que…-decía la pequeña algo tímida- mi padre falleció y no quiero quedare con mi familia-decía la pequeña deprimida-_

_-pero porque no? Sabias que seguramente deben estar preocupados x ti?-decía la pelinegra mirando a la pequeña pelirroja_

_-l..Lo dudo, mi madre dice que por mi culpa murió papa, y mi hermano no le importa lo que pase conmigo_

_-White…puede quedarse?_

_-Noa.. No es una mascota que puedes conservar, seguramente su madre debe estar preocupada por ella-decía la pelinegra mirando la triste mirada de la pequeña-a…esta bien, puedes quedarte pero pediré permiso a tu familia, deberás llevarme a donde vivías y si no hay inconveniente, te podrás quedar con nosotras entendido?_

_-si-sonrió la pelirroja abrasando a ambas mujeres-_

_Horas mas tarde ambas mujeres junto con la pequeña pelirroja se dirigieron a la casa de esta, donde una mujer pelirroja apareció ante ellas mirando con insignificancia a flaky_

_-vaya veo que has vuelto, para que lo haces?_

_-pero mama…yo_

_-sabes estábamos mejor cuando te fuiste, porque no desapareces de mi vista asesina-y después de esto cierra fuertemente la puerta ante una atónita White y una llorosa flaky_

_-ya veo porque se fue-decía Noa abrasando a flaky-White…no podemos dejarle aquí. Tú misma viste como le trato "su madre"-la pequeña aun sollozaba entre los brazos de la mujer rubia, pero de pronto la pelinegra pateo fuertemente la puerta rompiéndola-_

_-oiga señora que diablos le pasa-se interponía el peligris frente a la pelinegra pero solo fue empujada x esta dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja-_

_-usted no tiene el maldito derecho a haber sido madre-decía White furiosa mirando con odio a la pelirroja-_

_-es una mujer, yo solamente quería tener hijos varones, así que si algo me es innecesario bien puedo desasirme de ello y usted no tiene derecho a meterse en lo que hago o no con mi familia, si quiere esa basura consérvela, a mi no me importa en lo absoluto-la pelinegra solo dio otra mirada de odio a la mujer y se dirigió afuera de ese lugar, observando a la pelirroja llorar aun en brazos de Noa, mirándola tan débil, inocente y desamparada, recordando su infancia, cuando ella misma necesitaba de un abraso de un madre, un consejo, entonces lo decidió_

_-flaky-dijo White despeinándole la esponjosa cabellera a la joven-desde hoy serás mi hija-se arrodillo para quedar en la estatura de ella- serás Esponjosa Flaky desde hoy._

Esas 3 personas eran la vida de White, el solo verles le hacia feliz ya que ella, no estaba tan sola, tenia una familia que estaría con ella en las buenas y malas, o al menos eso esperaba de todos.

Un día Noa quiso estudiar psicología para poder a ayudar a su pelinegra amiga con algunos cadetes que se veían algo preocupados en el escuadrón de esta, solo una duda apareció en la cabeza de esta "¿Quién cuidaría de la pequeña flaky?" bien si era aun algo tímida pero sabia defenderse puesto a lo que le había enseñado White, así que sin pensarlo mas lo decidió

-flaky, ¿quieres ser parte de mi ejercito?

-una soldado?-decía con emoción la pelirroja, desde que oía a su madre White hablar con tanto interés de este siempre había sido su ilusión formar parte de él y mas que nada, ser tan buena como White.-claro que si acepto!

-el entrenamiento será duro pequeña

-no importa-niega sonriendo-yo quiero intentarlo

-esta bien, a partir de mañana, serás mi nueva cadete estrella-decía White sonriendo mientras le desacomodaba un poco el cabello, recordando así las acciones que hacia su padre hacia ella cuando era una pequeña.

Meses después Flaky ya era parte del ejército, estaba en el escuadrón de White, puesto que cuando se entero que pondrían a su única hija en el pelotón de Rino, decidió cambiarlo para poder comandar y proteger a su pequeña. Un día cuando ella analizaba unos documentos de su antiguo escuadrón para la siguiente misión que les asignaría encontró 3 cadetes que tenían una etiqueta roja en su expediente que decían "experimento CCH"(cambio de células humanas) y esta al ver que era de los cadetes mas jóvenes que tenía ese pelotón decidió investigar. El primero era Mouse k-bom un joven francés que era muy hábil en todo lo referente a armamento, el siguiente era Kamereon Sneaky a pesar de ser un idiota a su parecer era muy bueno infiltrándose, y el ultimo y mayor dolor de cabeza era el Kuma Flippy, un soldado de la misma edad de su pequeña que no le agrado desde que llego a su escuadrón, pero aun así era muy bueno en lo referente a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en total esos 3 eran los soldado que mas destacaban en su ex pelotón y extrañamente en el, han aparecido decesos, soldados que desaparecen o mueren de acciones inexplicables, o eso pensaba hasta ahora, ella debía investigar el porqué de esto, todos incluyendo Sigfrid parecía no preocuparse por lo que sucedía.

Pero se arrepintió de haber investigado puesto que descubrió que a esos 3 pequeños se les habían hechos experimentos, por desgracia aquel que ella había investigado para su mayor, uno donde los soldados tuvieran fuerza inexplicable solo que al ser un prototipo aun no debía usarse en humanos, pero hicieron caso omiso a ello y lo colocaron en los 3 provocando diversas reacciones. A mouse, le dieron la capacidad de sacar armas de su cuerpo , a Sneaky le dieron el poder de la invisibilidad y a flippy, el creo a un ser diferente dentro de si, a un demonio, el que había sido causa de los decesos en los últimos meses, temerosa busco ahora los expedientes de sus reclutas y encontró algo que no quería, dentro de los informes de su hija, encontró que ella seria la próxima en experimentar la inyección del experimento "456" y verían su reacción, y eso era algo que White no permitiría, por lo tanto hablaría con sus jefes para pedir una explicación sobre lo que ocurría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flaky esperando a que su madre terminara de hacer su trabajo para poder volver juntas a casa, decidió explorar un poco y adentrarse en un bosque que estaba cerca del lugar, acercándose a un pequeño arrollo donde cada que estaba triste o preocupada iba a meditar un poco, pero esta ves ocurrió algo diferente, ahí se encontraba un chico aparentemente de su edad de ojos y cabellera verde y al parecer, este sollozaba en soledad. La pelirroja solo lo miraba oculta tras una roca, queriendo ir y abrasarlo, no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar, pero era inútil, por mas que quisiera sus piernas no respondían, temía que ese joven fuera de un ejercito enemigo pero entonces como si fuese un milagro una pequeña frase salió de sus labios-n…no llores por favor…-esto sorprendió al peliverde el cual se puso en posición de ataque al ver a la joven-

-que aes aquí? Eres aliada o enemiga?-decía el peliverde mostrando una navaja mas grande que su mano

-creo aliada, p..Porque tenemos el mismo uniforme no?-respondía tímidamente la joven acercándose a aquel peliverde-porque llorabas?

-no es algo que te interese

-si no me interesara no te preguntarías, has pensado en eso?-ríe la joven-

-los hombres no lloramos niña

-no me llamo niña mi nombre es Flaky, Espumosa Flaky-ante esto el joven se asusto un poco-

-ERES HIJA DE LA BRUJA!

-mi madre no es ninguna bruja!-decía la pequeña asiendo un pequeño puchero mientras agitaba los brazos, lo que provoco que el pequeño riera-

-luces tierna-decía el joven provocando un sonrojo en la pelirroja-

-tu también cuando ries-sonrie la pelirroja provocando un sonrojo en el peliverde-oye, porque estabas llorando hace rato?

-es que yo… soy un monstro… nadie debe de acercarse a mi, o yo..Puedo lastimarle-decía el peliverde deprimido-

-yo no te veo como un monstro, solo eres un niño muy alto-ríe la joven-

-soy flippy Kuma Flippy para servirle señorita-asiendo un saludo militar-

-porque haces eso?-pregunta curiosa la chica por la pose del pequeño-

-t..tú no me golpearas como tu madre?

-porque habría de hacer eso?-se cuestionaba la joven-en fin…tu no eres un monstro flippy t lo digo enserio

-gracias flaky, en verdad no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas dicho eso-sonríe el joven-espero que podamos ser amigos

-dalo por echo-reía la joven asiendo señal de amor y paz con sus dedos-los mejores

De pronto se escucho el grito de la pelinegra buscando a la pequeña pelirroja

-ups debo irme mama me llama nos vemos mañana flippy si?

-dalo por hecho flaky, aquí mismo?

-claro que si-sonríe la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla-adiós-y de esa manera el peliverde observa como la pelirroja parte fuera del lugar

-espero que si vuelva-decía sonrojado el joven observando hacia donde se había marchado su amiga-*sabes que ella se alejara de ti, tal y como lo han hecho todos, o dime, ¿Dónde están tus 2 amigos ahora?*-de nuevo escuchaba esa vos, la misma que le torturaba todo el tiempo-no comiences, sé que ella volverá-dice esperanzado el chico-*si pero veamos que pasara cuando la bruja se entere que hablas con esa mocosa*eso ya lo veré después-sonríe de medio lado- por ahora solo esperare por verle de nuevo-y así camino de nuevo a su campamento con la alegría de haber encontrado una amiga por fin-


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente la pequeña pelirroja volvió a cruzar el lago para volver a toparse con ese peli verde que la esperaba animado, cuando esta llego, él se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentado corriendo hacia la joven

-y..Yo creía que no vendrías-dijo un poco apenado el joven

-como podría hacer eso? Además te prometí que vendríamos porque somos amigos no?-sonrió la pelirroja un poco sonrojada-además, me gusta mucho tu compañía

-y a mí la tuya, realmente no te pareces en nada a la bruja di..Digo a la sargenta White

-eso es sencillo, mama tiene que ser dura porque controla solamente a puros hombres, porque en casa es más dulce que un osito-imaginándose a la pelinegra abrazándola mientras Noa le hacía cosquillas a ambas-

-creo que hablamos de diferentes personas-respondió el peliverde con una gota en la cabeza imaginándose a la pelinegra con cabellos de serpientes y ojos rojos torturándolo a él y a sus amigos-y..Yo bueno, sabes te traje algo, no es mucho pe..Pero TOMA-rápidamente el peliverde extendió una pequeña margarita hacia la joven, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada-

-e…es hermosa flippy-kun-dijo emocionada la joven tomándola y colocándosela en el cabello-que tal me veo?

-hermosa, di digo, te sienta muy bien flaky-respondió sonrojado el peliverde sentándose e invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse.

Las horas transcurrieron y llego el momento en que flaky debía partir, prometiéndose volver a encontrarse al día siguiente, pero esto no sucedió, nadie sabía que cuando flaky iba a llegar a su campamento, un peliverde, de un bigote francés se la llevaría para probar el experimento con ella

-descuide señorita no le hare daño, solo haremos que sea alguien más valiosa dentro del escuadrón

-no libérenme! Yo no quiero estar aquí! Mama!-gritaba alterada la joven tratando de zafarse las ataduras que Sigfrid le había colocado, pero inútilmente, ya que Sigfrid le coloco un casco haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente

-al fin segas mi nueva máquina ase..-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una bala atravesó la maquina a y una figura negra entro tomando a flaky-me sorprende que estés aquí White, creía que te habían dejado fuera de todo esto

-no me importa si traiciono a mi nación, no dejare que hieras a mi pequeña

-lo siento pero, ella ya no sabe que es tu pequeña, llegaste demasiado tarde-comenzó a reír estrepitosamente

-eres un idiota, para mi es mejor el hecho de que no recuerde nada, ya que llevara una vida normal, y tú, si te acercas a un solo kilómetro dentro de mi territorio te cortare eso que tanto presumes y lo usare de llavero de mi retrovisor-dicho esto la pelinegra salió molesta de ahí, para no volver a pisar ese territorio.

Flippy espero a flaky, por días, meses, incluso años pero esta jamás apareció, dándole razón a su inner de que, siempre estarían solos ellos, 2, decidió olvidarse de su "amiga" y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Un día contra la batalla de los tigres, perdió a sus únicos amigos, Mouse y Sneaky quienes murieron por tratar de salvarlo, este en venganza asesino al tigre, ganándose el título de sargento.

Por su parte flaky, continuo su vida como White había dicho, de una manera normal, al cumplir los 20 años dejo la casa en la que vivía con su madre White y su tía Noa, para vivir sola en un pequeño pueblo llamado Happy Tree, donde convivía con todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Al parecer el destino, había separado mucho a estas 2 personas, pero ¿será realmente verdad eso?


	3. Reencuentros

Capítulo 1 "rencuentros"

-no puede ser posible, donde se habrá metido Did?-se preguntaba una joven pelirroja, de hermosos ojos carmesí mientras miraba impaciente su reloj-se suponía que debíamos irnos juntos, si no se apresura tendré que irme a casa sin él..A? pero que es eso?-se preguntó flaky mientras seguía un pequeño osezno de color verde-realmente es algo extraño.

De tanto andar, nunca se dio cuenta que llego a un bosque, y para cuando lo noto esta estaba perdida, vagando sin siquiera saber dónde ir.

-vaya pero que tenemos aquí, acaso no estás muy lejos de casa señorita

-q..Quien anda ahí?-pregunto atemorizada la joven tomando una rama, con la cual quería protegerse de quien fuera que estuviera ahí

-lo mismo me gustaría preguntarle, no sabe que está en un área resguardada?, espere-dicho esto un joven peliverde brinco desde una rama posicionándose frente a una muy alterada flaky-oh dios es imposible-dijo con un deje de preocupación-cuando pedí reclutas nuevos estaba seguro que me traerían chicos novatos, pero no una nenita llorona como tú-dicho esto el joven despeino un poco su cabello acomodándose su boina-

-oye yo no soy ninguna llorona, además déjeme decirle que yo no quería entrar a ningún ejercito

-se nota, sobre todo por la ropa que llevas puesta, que acaso pensaste que aquí es como una visita al parque o que cosa niñita?-bufo con pesadez el peliverde tomando la mano de la chica encaminándola hacia un pequeño campamento-entra ahí y utiliza el uniforme que te valla mejor, cuando estés lista búscame

-pe..pero yo no…-trato de decir algo pero el joven ya se había marchado dejándola sola-pero qué diablos se cree, primer y última vez que sigo un animalito raro-refunfuño un poco la chica mirando los trajes que se encontraban dentro del remolque, por lo cual se decidió por usar un pantalón de camuflaje, una blusa negra de tirantes y un chaleco a juego con el pantalón solo que en estilo un poco más corto, al igual que unas botas que a pesar de ser pequeñas lucían un poco toscas en la joven y al final, una pequeña boina a juego con el uniforme-he de admitir que luce genial el traje-dijo entre risas la joven mientras salía

-vaya pensé que demoraría todo el día señorita…

-flaky, Espumosa Flaky

-Bien flaky, yo soy Kuma Flippy y seré su sargento, para empezar, porque razón es que decidió entrar a mi escuadrón?

-eso es precisamente lo que quiero decirle, yo no quería participar, solamente seguía a un pequeño osezno que paso y termine aquí

-y porque no lo dijo antes? Tiene idea del problema en el cual nos has metido? Esta es un área secreta, solo soldados experimentados podemos estar aquí, al igual que no puedo dejarle ir dado que los escuadrones del tigre están cerca de la zona, y si llegan a verle atacaran sin piedad, así que tiene 2 opciones señorita Espumosa, puede quedarse como cadete, o simplemente ir y morir en manos enemigas

-y porque acaso no me piensa ayudar a salir de aquí?

-rotundamente no, tengo demasiados planes de ataque que crear al igual que cuidar de mi campamento, así que si usted desea marcharse esta en todo su derecho, pero si decide quedarse, le advierto que los entrenamientos serán duros y agotadores

-usted es una horrible persona

-lo siento niñita, no estoy acostumbrado a tener consideración con nadie, no se de dónde es que venga usted, pero aquí estamos en una guerra, si me pongo a tener cortesía por una joven niñata como tú, bajare la guardia y seré un blanco fácil para mis enemigos, tiene media hora para tomar su decisión…

-no soy estúpida, sé que si me voy, podría morir, y…yo..Me quedare con usted

-pero le advierto que

-si lo sé!-interrumpió la joven-prefiero entrenar un poco y ser capaz de escapar con vida que a morir de la nada

-me agrada su actitud cadete-ríe el joven-no se diga más, bienvenida al infierno


	4. Fliqpy

Capítulo 2 "Fliqpy"

-han pasado 2 semanas desde que ella está aquí, y realmente aun me pregunto por qué no huye, si le he dado la oportunidad-se preguntaba un peliverde sentado sobre un árbol mirando como su joven cadete terminaba de recolectar leña para la fogata de esa noche-me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera seguido yo a esa pequeña puerco espín, aun así me habría encontrado con ella?-suspira pesadamente bajando y caminando hacia la joven-seguramente el destino

-a? dijo algo señor flippy?

-a? n..No es nada cadete-carraspea un poco mirando a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo-ya termino de recolectar la leña?

-si! Y también encontré algunos frutos que seguramente podremos comer-sonriendo dulcemente mientras mostraba unas pequeñas moras y manzanas que había recolectado

-ja tu crees que con eso será suficiente-se burló un poco el joven mirando como la otra hacia un pequeño puchero, haciéndolo recordar una imagen, una pequeña pero no podía distinguirla del todo, este solo pudo sujetarse la sien –

-flippy está bien?-rápidamente la joven dejo caer todo lo que tenía en la mano yendo a socorrer al peliverde pero este solo la miro con una penetrante mirada ambarina, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera un poco-y..Yo lo siento, está bien?

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Por lo que veo has regresado no es así maldita mocosa?

-regresado? Señor no bromee así me está asustando-reía nerviosa la joven retrocediendo poco a poco-

-él no te necesita! Si solo has venido aquí para burlarte te has equivocado, o acaso quieres que acabe contigo muñequita?-dicho esto tomo fuertemente a la joven de la muñeca arrinconándola en un árbol-pero el hecho de que vaya a acabar contigo no significa que no me divertiré primero-dicho esto trato de besar a la chica pero un tronco le golpeo en la cabeza-

-aléjate de mí! No dejare que me hagas nada! Si esta es una maldita broma me las pagaras flippy!-decía la joven con el tronco en la mano, mirando a fliqpy desafiante pero, su vos temblaba haciendo que el oji ambas riera mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a ella

-vaya, si sabes defenderte eso hará las cosas más divertí…oh joder flippy déjame divertirme un poco!-gritaba desesperado sujetándose la cabeza-

-f…flippy?

-y…yo-respondió el joven con un poco de sangre en el labio-sería mejor que se valla señorita

-pero…

-lárguese que no entiende!, esta vez tuvo suerte que pude con él, la próxima, no la tendrá

-quien era?

-a?-pregunto algo desconcertado al ver que la joven en vez de alejarse, se acercaba y limpiaba la sangre del labio del joven delicadamente

-quien era él? Y porque quiso atacarme? Quiero preguntas y las quiero ahora-decía con una mejilla inflada mientras miraba seriamente al ojiverde-

-realmente eres rara lo sabias-dijo divertido el ojiesmeralda-cualquiera después de su "primer aparición" estaría lejos de aquí, además, creo que la afirmación que quieres hacer seria "respuestas" me equivoco?

-n..No se equivoca-desvía la mirada un poco sonrojada-aun así quiero que me diga que fue eso

-eso cadete, es la causa del porque mi escuadrón está solo, su nombre es fliqpy, él es….como mi demonio personal-se sentaba el joven mirando hacia el cielo, mientras la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado mirando al joven curiosa

-pero porque me ataco?

-el solo lo hace sin ninguna razón aparente-suspira-realmente, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar x eso, realmente creía que ya estaba controlado y que no heriría a nadie mas

-pero no es su culpa, después de todo…fue fliqpy quien lo hizo, además lo dice como si no supiera defenderme

-realmente eres rara lo sabias?-mirándola con ojos de puntito

-y viniendo de ti, eso es bueno o malo?-pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza

-pues diría que malo, ya que si yo soy un fenómeno, tú debes de ser uno mayor-bromeo el joven despeinándola un poco-será mejor volver al campamento, muy pronto oscurecerá

-entendido capitán-rio la joven asiendo pose de saludo adelantándose-*acaso soy una tonta o que es lo que me pasa? Porque, no puedo dejarle solo, no es como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, además ha intentado atacarme y-sonrojándose un poco-quizá y tenga razón y seguramente soy rara….*-pensaba la joven mientras un aura depresiva la invadía, mientras que el joven miraba atentamente a esa chica, algo torpe, descuidada, pero extrañamente, algo de ella le llamaba demasiado la atención

-pronto se aprende a amar un corazón gentil-suspiro el joven mientras seguía su camino


End file.
